


八条腿戴着软呢帽

by Asinarc



Category: Anansi Boys - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc
Summary: “知道吗，”他说，“你曾是我的一部分，咱俩小的时候。”蜘蛛歪着脑袋说：“真的？”——《蜘蛛男孩》 尼尔·盖曼





	八条腿戴着软呢帽

**Author's Note:**

> 只有场景没有剧情 原著是好结局 我破坏了结局 所以实在写不下去 但是又好想写兄弟搅成一团地躺在床上啊  
> 如果可以的话 请不要往下翻 因为真的什么都没有
> 
> 2015年的旧文

蜘蛛热乎乎的舌头在他嘴里搅，慢悠悠舔过他的牙齿。查理不知道怎么就想起来鸟女塞给他的那半截舌头，软绵绵，皱巴巴，还是湿漉漉的，但是现在已经不冷了。

现在他热得要命，床单卷起来，他的兄弟一身汗地趴在他的身上，两只胳膊和两条腿与他的纠缠在一起，他们拉长的影子拖在床上和墙上，像是八条腿的蜘蛛。

“我不能呼吸了。”查理说，他半抱怨地试着挣开，蜘蛛不满地哼哼两声，用修长的双手双脚把他缠起来，歪过头把脸埋在脖子里。

“你得偶尔让你的脑子停停。”蜘蛛半睡半醒地说，“我能听见的，你知道。吵死了。你也没想什么有用的东西。”他亲了一下查理的脑袋，好像这样指责它就能自己停下来似的，“不过你倒是可以让它唱上回那首歌。”他嘟哝，“很好听。”

查理料想是《黄鹂鸟》，但应该不是，否则蜘蛛会直接说出它的名字。蜘蛛又不耐烦地亲他，然后查理听见了悉索声音中传来的细语一般的音律，像是自己的声音轻轻哼唱，每一个音符宏大地敲击在鼓点上。

如果仔细听，那大概是敲在他的心脏上。他心跳的速度原本慢悠悠的，现在逐渐快起来，几乎能跟上旋律了。查理快要燥红了脸，因为他听出来了藏在其中直白的话。

他从来都说不出口，但是哼在歌里同样太直白。或许他像他的兄弟或者他的父亲一样，有着善于甜言蜜语的技能只是从来没表现出来过。那可太糟了。蜘蛛也听出来了，看他得意洋洋的嘴角就知道。查理翻了个身，窗外黑得悄无声息，不知名的树在玻璃上倒映着巨大的影子。

“你进步了。”蜘蛛说，“你以前只会用酸橙求婚。”

“我没有求婚。”查理说，“以前没有，现在也没有。”

蜘蛛又哼了一声，然后就没动静了。那首歌在空气里打着转，也渐渐消失了。夏天独有的寂静并不是完全无声，隐隐约约有火烈鸟的尖叫声从窗户缝里钻进来。

查理感觉到蜘蛛打了个哆嗦。有可能是被吓着了，他自己也对鸟心有余悸。也有可能是因为冷，这个有待商榷，他并不觉得蜘蛛会怕冷。两个人身上的汗慢慢地干了，留下滑腻的触感。查理摸索着薄被，像夜晚一样把他们包裹起来。

“我答应你的求婚。”蜘蛛突然说，他的声音郑重其事，但是朦朦胧胧的，“虽然我想象不出咱们能有什么更亲密的法子了。”

把两个海星放在一起剁碎了再捏成一个大的？查理想。“哦。”他说，尴尬又忍俊不禁，忘了自己才刚刚说的“没有求婚”。他们本来就是一部分，现在只是重归成一体。

他快要睡着了，梦里有零零碎碎的记忆。查理几乎没了意识地凑过去亲了一下蜘蛛的额头。蜘蛛握着他的手腕，思索着要如何用歌声给他做戒指。他想这个问题要不要去请教蜢蜘。

 

END


End file.
